A Perfect Gentleman
by SakaKakulover
Summary: Grissom And Sara Are together at a pool party. What happens when Grissom Gets Jealous? GrissomSara LEMON! Rated M for a reason


A Perfect gentleman

Disclaimer: Sara: Nope.

Me: Yu-huh!!!!!

Sara: NOOO! Shush or you'll get sued!

Me: MINE!! snatches and huggles

Sara: She doesn't but oh well.

Me: kisses frantically Don't Sue me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It all started when Eckley decided to throw a pool party for the entire staff. Everyone was in the pool or the hot tub by 6, and it seemed like a really good time. Grissom had decided to go on a whim. He didn't have anything to do that day after all.

So he showed up, an hour late, so no one saw him in his blue shorts, heading towards the hot tub. Not even _her_. She was lying back in a string bikini that was hardly an excuse for a bathing suit. She was apparently enjoying a massage from some idiot on the Day Watch. Grissom didn't know him, but he was sure he was an idiot. She laughed at some joke that he made, and Grissom growled deep in his throat. In the end, there was nothing he could do anyway. He had never given her any reason to believe he was interested, and he had never led her on. It was perfectly in her right to flirt with some moron if she wanted too.

So why did he feel so goddamn jealous?

He watched them for a good two hours, until deep in the evening. The party was still going strong, and her new friend had left to go latch on to some other unlucky woman. Grissom decided it was his time to go over for a little while. He walked over to the tub and looked down at her. She had put in ear buds and was listening to music, her Mp3 on the edge of the tub. The last of the light hit her skin perfectly and made her look like some sort of water nymph, lounging there in the darkening twilight. He swam up ext to her and plucked out her headphone, leaning down to whisper in her ear "That's dangerous you know."

Her head snapped up and she shot him a glare. "There's nothing dangerous about Enya, Grissom."

"What's the matter Sara? Not having a good time without your _friend_?" Great. He just had to say something. Her eyes widened, and she looked about ready to slap him.

"What's it to you? Tom was a perfect gentleman!" Her gaze was heated, as she glared at him.

"Oh, Is that what you want Sara? A gentleman? Please. That boy will be sucking the life out of another girl in a minute."

"Well, it's more than you've ever done! Besides maybe I don't want a _gentle_ man, Grissom!"

He paused. She _wanted_ that kind of relationship? Grissom had never thought Sara would want to be dominated. A smile came over his features as he finally allowed himself to devour her with his gaze.

"Gris? Grissom What are you-" She was cut off as he shot under water, ready to give her exactly what she asked for. He found his way to her back, as she had turned away from him now. He gently ran his fingers up her spine to the knot holding her excuse for a swimsuit together. He grabbed hold of it and surfaced, whispering in her ear,"Is this what you want Sara?"

"Gri-Grissom, what are you doing?" She whispered back, afraid to raise her voice for fear someone would notice what they were doing. He began to untie the knot. "No-no Griss, not here!" "Yes here. You asked for it, So I'm giving you what you want." Her protests were only giving him a hard-on, and now he wasn't sure if he could stop. By this time, they were alone in the pool, and shielded from the others by a thin layer of trees that surrounded the hot tub. But anyone could look up and see them, or hear them. "Be quiet though." He pulled off her swimsuit just enough to slip his hands between the cedar green fabric and her breasts. The moment his fingers touched her nipples, he heard her gasp and they became perfect little points. He pulled on them slightly and twisted her around so he could see her, but no one else could. "God Sara, your beautiful."

Her soft breasts had gorgeously dark nipples that begged to be kissed in the moonlight. He swam away a little and came up to her underwater, slowly pulling one of those nubs into his mouth. Softly, he sucked and nibbled, feeling her body stiffen with each suck. Sara tried hard not to moan above the surface, and looked out at the woods casually. He moved to the other nipple, and this time he was rough, almost punishing, as he sucked hard enough to mark her as his.

He surfaced to gouge her reaction, and was surprised to find that her eyes were even more clouded over than they had been with the other one. Her head lay back against the wall of the tub and she was panting heavily. He went down, licking the nipple again as her trailed soft kisses down her stomach to her womanhood. He pulled aside the covering, and pulled apart her folds. Without warning he let go of all of his air, letting the bubbles hit her as he ascended.

He sat down on the side of the pool and pulled off his shorts as fast as possible. He motioned for her to ride him, but she smiled and shook her head roughly. He shot her a questioning glance, and she gave him another sultry look and quirked an eyebrow. Without a word, she went down on him underwater, enveloping him in her mouth completely. Grissom stiffened noticeably, and gripped the side of the tub for all he was worth. He moaned softly, and shuddered as she began to lick him and nibble on the tip of his manhood, slowly taking the whole of him in her pert little mouth. She moved up and down rythmetically, blowing air around him occasionally.

Finally she surfaced, and with another wicked grin she turned on the jets. He gasped, and when she made to go down again, he grabbed her by the hair, and pushed her up against the wall, devouring her neck and lips with a rushed passion, as he ripped off her underwear. If anyone looked up now, they would be seen for sure, but they couldn't force themselves to care. She almost cried out, but managed to stop herself, barely. "Grissom", in a breathy whisper, "I need you. Now." He nodded, and turned her so her back was to him. She sat on him, and couldn't stop a moan as his manhood finally entered her. He braced her against the wall and shoved in and out of her faster and faster, biting her neck and shoulders as he went. Without warning, she came, and he was soon to follow, collapsing against her.

As they left that night, Catherine asked Grissom if he had a good time. " Yep." He answered, looking over and catching Sara's eye. "I was a perfect _gentleman_."

**_Fin_** R& R please!


End file.
